phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Isabella's Birthday Song
|hình ảnh = I'm_not_asking_for_the_world.jpg |chú thích = Isabella trên con đường với các hình trái tim xung quanh cô. |ban nhạc = Isabella với giọng nền của Baljeet và Buford (Danny Jacob là giọng nền trong album) |ban nhạc 2 = Isabella, Baljeet và Buford |tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' |phát hành = 5 tháng 7, 2013 |thực hiện = Maple Drive, Danville |thể loại nhạc = Pop |thời gian = 1:44 1:58 (phiên bản album) |bài kế trước = Gordian Knot (Isabella) Chupacabra Ho (Baljeet và Buford) |bài tiếp theo = Only Trying to Help (Isabella) Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels (Baljeet) Summer All Over the World (Buford) |đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản tập phim 220 px Phiên bản album}} Isabella's Birthday Song'' (Bài hát sinh nhật của Isabella), còn có tên là '''Isabella's Birthday Wish ''(Điều ước sinh nhật của Isabella)' là bài hát thực hiện bởi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro trong tập phim "Happy Birthday, Isabella". Trong bài hát, cô giải bày một khát vọng duy nhất trong buổi sinh nhật của cô: có thời gian ở một mình bên Phineas. Lời bài hát 'Isabella: Today is my birthday and there's just one thing I'm wishing for To spend some time alone with a certain someone I adore It doesn't have to be formal or fancy It's not a deal breaker if it's not romancy After all of this time, I've lowered my expectations '''Baljeet, Buford (trong tập phim); Danny Jacob (trong album): Expectations... Isabella: Don't need a limo or a corsage, Just him and me without the entourage And I won't be upset (I won't be upset) At this emotional roulette (Emotional roulette) I'll take any little thing that I can get... Like eating some french fries: I'll take it! Stuck on a tarmac: I'm good! (I'm good!) Trapped under rubble: That's awesome! (That's awesome!) Moving a piano: If we only could! Getting orthodontia: Sign me up! (Sign me up!) In a smelly subway car: I'm in! (I'm in!) We could be reupholstering a love seat: I call that a win-win! 'Cause that's all I really want; Just time alone with my triangular savant I'm not asking for the world; I'm just a simple girl And I would change my mournful tone... If we could just be alone Just be alone... Just be alone... Just be alone... Tất cả: Happy Birthday, Isabella! Lưu ý: Những dòng màu xanh chỉ có trong phiên bản album, trong khi những dòng có màu hồng có trong phiên bản tập phim Bản dịch Isabella: Hôm nay là sinh nhật của tớ, và chỉ có một điều tớ đang ước mong Là dành thời gian riêng tư với một người mà mình luôn mến mộ Nó không cần phải trang trọng hoặc cầu kỳ Nó không cần là một thỏa thuận nếu nó không gây lãng mạn Sau tất cả bấy lâu nay, tớ đã phải hạ thấp kỳ vọng của mình Baljeet, Buford (trong tập phim); Danny Jacob (trong album): Kỳ vọng... Isabella: Không cần chiếc xe limo hay bông gài trên tay, Chỉ cậu ấy và tớ mà không cần người đi cùng Và tớ sẽ không buồn đâu (Sẽ không buồn đâu) Ở trong vòng quay tình cảm này (Vòng quay tình cảm) Tớ sẽ làm tất cả những thứ nhỏ nhặt tớ có thể làm... Như ăn bánh khoai tây Pháp: Tớ sẽ làm! Bị kẹt trên sân bay: Tớ vẩn ổn! (Tớ vẫn ổn!) Bị kẹt dưới đống đổ nát: Thật tuyệt vời! (Thật tuyệt vời!) Di chuyển đàn piano: Nếu chúng tớ có thể! Đi đến nơi chỉnh răng: Cho tớ vào! (Cho tớ vào!) Trên một con tàu bốc mùi: Tớ gia nhập! (Tớ gia nhập!) Chúng ta có thể tự làm một ghế ngồi tình yêu: Tớ gọi đó là kết thúc hoàn hảo! Vì đó là tất cả những gì tớ muốn; Chỉ cần có thời gian riêng tư với thiên tài đầu tam giác của tớ Tớ không đòi hỏi một thế giới; tớ chỉ là một cô gái Và tớ sẽ thay đổi giọng ủ ê của mình... Nếu chúng tớ được ở một mình thôi Ở một mình thôi... Ở một mình thôi... Ở một mình thôi... Tất cả: Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Isabella! Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Mặc dù bài hát này nói về việc Isabella muốn dành thời gian ở bên Phineas, tên của cậu còn không có trong lời bài hát. Đây là bài hát cũng có chủ đề giống với bài "City of Love". *Lần thứ hai Phineas không để ý đến Isabella khi cô hát về việc muốn có được thời gian với cậu. ("City of Love") *Đây là lần thứ ba Isabella hát về Phineas. ("City of Love", "What'cha Doin'?") *Những hình trái tim và các hạt lấp lánh trong bài hát tương tự với những thứ trong bài "City of Love". *"Savant" (tiếng Pháp) chỉ một người có học thức. Isabella xem Phineas là một người sáng tạo và là một người thông minh. Cô còn nói về "hình tam giác" ám chỉ đầu của Phineas. *Trước khi tên của bài hát còn chưa tiết lộ, bài hát được tham khảo dựa vào từ "Alone" (một mình), kênh Disney UK đặt tên bài hát này là "If We Could Just Be Alone". *Trong album, Isabella lặp lại dòng "just be alone" thêm hai lần nữa, trong khi đó phần hát của Baljeet và Buford bị tắt đi và thay vào đó là giọng nền của Danny Jacob.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9lMT76ajrQ Sáng tác *Jennifer L. Hughes *Robert F. Hughes *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Kim Roberson Mã BMI #15802189 (Tên thay thế: Isabella's Birthday Wish) Xem thêm *Isabella's Birthday Song/Đa ngôn ngữ Cước chú en:Isabella's Birthday Song es:La canción del cumpleaños de Isabella pl:Urodzinowa piosenka Izabeli pt-br:Só Com Ele de:Allein (Isabellas Geburtstagslied) Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z Thể loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể loại:Bài hát được Buford Van Stomm hát Thể loại:I